Nights With Cullens
by Jekaio
Summary: 'Is this really worth 120 a week' Bella Swan's the new Night Guard for the Cullen Clan Palace, a place that used to be filled with fun and joy. However, the robots seemed to have a mind of their own... and an obsession with the twenty-one year old woman. [BellaxCullens/Robot-Vampire!Cullens/Human!Bella/Human!Aro/FNAFxTwilight Saga Crossover/Re-uploaded!/Mature! Nothing explicit.]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, or Five Nights At Freddy's.

Written by Jekai/Jekaio. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own.

Cover Image by **thesoosh **on **tumblr **with a female guard for FNAF.

This is Bella x Cullens. Yes, that means all of them. ;D

Was taken down, now re-uploaded! This story does not violate any of the guidelines, as there isn't going to be any smut or heavily depicted violence.

* * *

><p><strong>The First Night Begins<strong>

The Cullen Clan Palace was a place where people of all ages and of all different races came for a good time with friends, family, co-workers, or some time to themselves. The mascots that had run the place consisted of five beautiful, realistic looking robots that interacted with and served the guests that visited. All smiles, cheers, and happiness that the Clan has given gradually stopped after the attack of '08, where the blond robot, Jasper, malfunctioned and had fatally injured three of the partygoers. Ever since then, the establishment has been going downhill. Rumors of thieves sneaking in, only to never be seen again had circulated around. It certainly didn't help when the partygoers had complained of a rotting smell coming from the robots, or the fact that blood seemed to stain the insides of their mouths.

After being successful for about two decades, the owner of the place had little to no choice but to shut the thing down. Aro, the owner, kept his creations within the place, as no one else would dare buy the 'haunted' products. Shutting down a business still takes time, so to make sure his robots didn't break free, get stolen, or harm others more he had hired a night guard.

The guard's name is Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, who took the job for some easy cash. She didn't know what she was walking in to, especially when the robots seems to have some weird obsession with her.

'_Is this really worth $120 a week?_'

The brunette jumped, glancing at both doors on either sides of her. She wasn't afraid of the dark, no, she was afraid of what was hidden _in _the dark. She flipped the light switches quickly; making sure nothing was there before playing the recording her boss had left for her.

"**Hello...? Hello? Is this thing even working?**" There was static, and the sound of Aro shaking the phone's receiver that let Bella know that the old man had no clue about how to use technology. "**Anyway... My dear Bella! Thank you for helping an old soul keep his precious treasures save. I know it may be a bit... terrifying, especially with the Cullen Clan roaming around during your shift but they will not hurt you. Well, um, they will not hurt you as long as you stay safe within the confines of your office.**" He coughed into his hand; Bella kept her ears open as she turned the camera on and looked in the storage room where the Cullens live in.

"**That sounds bad, I know, but they don't mean to harm you! You see they will probably view you as a trespasser and deal with you, as they aren't used to having a guard watch over them. I do have some tips for you, dear. Make sure to conserve your power, as once that is gone it's gone for the night. Also, your shift officially ends at 9'o clock sharp in the morning. Never forget to check the side doors, Bella, as the cameras have their blind spots.**" He hummed, thinking about what to say next. " **Oh! And also make sure to lock all the doors and hide the keys I've given you when you're done. That's about it, and good luck during your first night!**"

Oh, Bella had already known the robots were dangerous. She had come in a bit earlier right before her shift started to check on them quickly. She didn't really pay heed to the rumors, and had thought she'd be safe since the sun was still up and they seemed to move only in the dark. She'd been wrong. Bella had entered the storage room, her lucky towel in hand before proceeding to gently rub the layers of grime and dust that had gathered on the Cullens.

She softly rubbed at Esmé's face, cleaning her thoroughly before moving on to the next Cullen. She shined Carlisle's hair, fixed his button-up shirt and white doctor's coat and had nodded when he looked practically brand new. She moved to Jasper next, shaking her head when she saw the tears and scratches on his frame. "Jesus... What did they do to you?" Her fingers had traced over the marks. "It's like they don't even care anymore..." She sighed, dabbing cleaner onto her towel before removing most of the stains and imprints on his body.

Emmett and Rosalie were next; the blond only needed a simple rubbing before she was good and presentable once more. Emmett, however, was a bit better than Jasper was. She took care of them though, even when it wasn't part of her job. She oiled Emmett's joints, making his arms move as a test before continuing on to Edward. He was the second to last, and she had quickly cleaned the rust off his face after fixing his clothes like she did Carlisle.

Alice, the last Cullen she hadn't tended to yet, was actually close to being pristine perfect. Bella fixed the wrinkles on her clothes, oiling her joints as she did Emmett before fixing the small thing's pixie hair. The guard pulled back, eyes searching for anything else to fix before locking onto the slight stain on the robot's cheek. Her lips pursed into a frown, she clicked her tongue.

"You would think the old coot would take better care of you!" She muttered. "But _no_... As soon as you lose your popularity he leaves you here like unwanted toys. The nerve!" It peeved her. How could you create something, only to lose interest in it once things go bad? It was like being excited to have a baby boy, but once the baby comes out and is a girl you just forget about your previous excitement and just become so focused in your disappointment instead.

Once Alice was clean, Bella had smiled at the robot. She resisted the urge to kiss at her fingertips, and nodded her head when she noticed they were all in their tiptop shapes again.

"There... You're all good."

She turned around, placing the supplies she took inside of a bucket nearby for when she needed them again before stretching. She glanced at the clock, shoulders slumping when she noticed her shift was about to start. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she thought about being alone with the Cullens when nightfall hits, and had turned around to head to the door before freezing.

All seven of the robots golden eyes stared into her.

Bella blinked. She knew they hadn't been in that placement before. All of them were facing the wall when she had entered, now though... All of their heads had turned to face her near the _door_, which was quite a bit away from the place they had stared at before hand.

Her heart jumped, and she gulped as she felt fear creep into her being.

"W-Well, have a good night." She stuttered. "I-I'll be back tomorrow night again."

As she spoke, she inched her way to the door. She whimpered silently, just waiting for their gazes to follow her as she moved. To her relief, they stayed staring at her earlier spot. Reaching for the door handle, she cursed when her towel slipped from her pocket onto the floor. Bella didn't dare bend over to reach for it, her nerves were on high alert and

she feared what the Cullens might do once she turned her gaze away from them.

Once her hand reached the door handle, she gave the robots a wavering smile before quickly exiting the room and bolting to her office.

Staring down into the laptop, she flipped through all the cameras before settling down. Her heart was still hammering, and she took deep breaths as she checked the lights to the side of her for any movement. Seeing none, she took a look around her office.

It was a small and cramped place, as only the desk and chair fit and had given enough room for her to sit down. Posters of the Cullens decorated every wall, and there was a slightly noisy fan to the right of her that kept the place pretty cool. Bella leaned back onto her chair, digging into her bag to grab her sketchpad and a pencil before beginning to draw. She drew the Cullens in the orders they were made. Carlisle came first, then Edward as his son, then Esmé as the mother of the family. They had added Rosalie next, as Aro wanted to give a siblings company to Edward.

Bella didn't know exactly what to think of that. They were robots, while the thought was nice they couldn't exactly _feel _bonds... right?

Shaking her head, she drew Emmett next to the blond. The two were never seen without the other. Bella wondered if it had to do with their programming before shrugging it off and drawing Jasper. Jasper was made as Rosalie's twin, and was the complete opposite of her 'personality' wise. Last but not least and clearly her favorite, was Alice. Alice was smaller than the rest, petite and just plain adorable compared to the beauties that were the other Cullen women.

Alice stood next to Jasper in her picture, and they were all grinning. She drew the Cullen Clan's place right behind them roughly, before beginning to write a story about them. In her story they were living beings, happy and adopted by Esmé and Carlisle. They lived as a happy family, supporting one another and caring for each other.

Bella smiled at the picture, rubbing the tears out of her eyes as she thought back to her own home situations. Her father, Charlie, was always away from home working. Her mother, Renée, was always out with her friends or her new boy toy, too busy to hang out with her. Ever since she hit the age of eighteen, her parents had drifted apart from her.

She was twenty-one now.

The brunette thought about the last three years, now remembering why she took this job besides the fact that it could be quick cash.

No one would care if she disappeared. Her best friend had cut relations with her once she rejected him, explaining that she only ever saw him as a brother. He didn't like that he had pinned for a girl who wouldn't ever seem to like him _that _way for years, and had run off back to Forks. He changed his number, and did everything he could to ignore her.

Her boyfriend - _ex_-boyfriend, Mike, had cheated on her a couple of months back. He told her she wasn't 'putting out' enough for him, that it was _her _fault his penis ended up lodged in some other girl's vagina. She twitched when she recalled that fact, remembering how she slapped him before punching his dickhead make her giggle. He screamed like a bitch before falling to the ground, sobbing as her _ex_-girl friend, Jessica glared at her before running to his aid. It wasn't really a surprise to Bella; she just didn't imagine how much it'd _hurt _to feel like shit. How much it'd hurt knowing that someone she actually wanted to try having a relationship with would just fall into any girl who opened her legs for him.

Bella licked her lips, head rearing back when she remembered the fact that her actual friends had moved to New York for their scholarships. Angela and Ben, high school sweethearts were now going to NYU together. While they Skype'd and texted and called one another, it wasn't the physical comfort of their hugs and love that she desperately needed.

Raising her arms up, Bella stared at the black and white drawing she made. She lowered it, hugging her sketchpad to her body before tensing.

She had been so lost in her thoughts; she forgot to check on the Cullens.

The hairs on her neck and arms rose as she tilted her head forward. She heard her heart pumping viciously in her chest, shaking her rib cage as she took quick quiet breaths.

While she was sure she wouldn't be missed, she still didn't want to die - especially on her _first_ sweaty palms brought the pad closer to her chest, acting as a shield as she stared at the seven pairs of golden eyes staring at her from either direction. '_Shit..._' She thought, biting her lower lip as she forced her tears down.

Carlisle, Esmé and Jasper stood to her left, while Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett stood to her right. Glancing up at the clock, she stared at the numbers as they blinked back at her.

'**4:15 A.M **' Meaning she still had about five hours before leaving, and three hours before the sun came up. This had warning signals going off in her head, reminding her clearly of what she didn't want to acknowledge.

Bella Swan was fucked, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I know I said I was going to finish up ' _For You_' before doing anything else, but this screamed at me to get it done. It doesn't help that my Elsanna feels are slowly fading and my Bellice feels are coming back. So... Review? :3 Especially since everything else is just completely gone. Dx I've also have my NCIS McGiva feels washing over me as well.


End file.
